


Presents

by Sir_Habitaxe_of_Prydonia



Series: Bird Mums in the Suburbs: A Work Dump [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Because Angela over here is preggers!, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Habitaxe_of_Prydonia/pseuds/Sir_Habitaxe_of_Prydonia
Summary: Fareeha receives a present from the guys(and Lena).Angela couldn't resist herself and ate some chocolate.Oh, yeah, through some method involving sharks, they conceived, and Angela is now finishing her second trimester.





	Presents

“Angela!” Fareeha said, entering the den of their home.

“Ja? Was ist das, liebe?” the doctor replied, dazed as she raised her head from her pile of books, papers and sticky notes, with some of the sticky notes stuck to her forehead. “Err, I mean—what’s that, my honeybun?”

“Uh…please no, we’re going to trigger the cliché police…anyway it’s the package that Lena, Genji and Jesse said that was their Christmas gift to me,” the guard replied, shaking her head. “A little late, don’t you think?”

“It’s August.” Angela said, deadpan. “Don’t get me wrong, they’re adorable motherfuckers, but every time you go on a ‘guy’s night out’, not even gonna question the terminology, and why Lena herself thought of calling it that, where was I? Every time the four of you go out, one of you breaks something of yourself, a bone, a tooth, name it.”

“At least it’s easier for you to tell what Genji broke… it’s either his jaw or his nose.” Fareeha added, fanning the flames of Angela’s irritation.

“Speak for yourself, same goes for Jesse. He’s missing an arm, you’re missing an arm and a leg.” Angela retorted, giving a pout and turning away from Fareeha, who noticed her fingers covered in chocolate. Fareeha frowned.

“Hey, Angela.” Fareeha said, with a sigh. “Tell me, what did you eat?”

“Uhh…” Angela said, hiding a pile of crumpled foil with stains of chocolate.

“You ate too much chocolate? Again?” Fareeha said, another sigh. She picked up the doctor and gave her a warm hug, soothing the nerves of the Swiss woman. “Angela…”

Angela’s irritated state crumbled down into a blonde mess covered in research notes and tears. “Fareeehaaa, why you always food blocking me??”

Suddenly, the phone rang. Fareeha picked it up, and answered. “Ziegler-Amari household. Who could this be?”

“Fareeha, it’s doctor Mordecai. I trust that doctor Ziegler is avoiding her cravings?”

“She was doing so well, doctor, until now.” Fareeha answered. She put the receiver out to sample Angela’s crying over her little chocolate episode.

“Oh dear.” The doctor over the telephone sighed. “I’ll head on there to check on her. Keep safe, the both of you.” With that, he hung up.

“Come on, Angela.” Fareeha said, carrying Angela bridal style, “let’s open the package Lena and the guys sent me.”

Fareeha brought Angela to the living room, and laid her down on the sofa. She then took the package she received and opened it.

“A…Chromecast…” Fareeha said.

“Ooh, a note.” Angela added. She cleared her throat to ready impersonating their three friends.

“Oh no, Angela, I hope you’re not going to do what I think you’re—”

“Cheers love, the present’s here!” Angela said in a mock British accent.

“Of course.” Fareeha said with a sigh.

“’Ah think that this’ll do a bang up job when ya wanna piss off Hana when she starts to stream.” Angela continued with a mock Western Accent, which merited a stifled chuckle from Fareeha.

“Ever since, we found out that she _absolutely_ hates it, when the two of you act like doting moms around her accomplishments, try playing her streams with this on a large TV.” Angela finished, with a thick Japanese accent.

“I didn’t know Genji sounded like Mojo Jojo.” Fareeha said to herself, which caused Angela to burst into laughter.

“Ohohoh, my god, I will **never** , let him live, this down. Ever.” Angela said, between bursts of laughter.

“So… how to use this…” Fareeha mumbled as she connected the Chromecast on their TV. “Hmm, power cable…” as she plugged the device in the socket.

Angela took the remote and switched on the TV. She scrolled through the display sources until she saw a display made by the Chromecast. “There.” She opened her phone and connected it to the TV, and played a video on YouTube.

_“Still waiting on Pyrocynical to start his Minecraft Let’s Play channel”_

“Well, that’s how it works.” Fareeha said, moving to sit down beside her wife before she eats any more chocolate.

“Ooh, how about—” Angela said, as she played another video.

_“He made two playlists, one has—oh wow! Look what we have here! Ding ding ding ding ding ding ding! We have a winner!”_

Fareeha took Angela and tackled her down on the couch. “Looks like someone else’s a winner,”

Angela’s face turned red, as she prepared herself for Fareeha’s—

Oh, wait. She just took her phone.

“My turn,” Fareeha said. She changed the video being played.

_“Sausage and Spaghetti Dinner_

_Mom’s Spaghetti_

_The Prune Brothers_

_Pretty Boy Pees, Farts, and Flexes Bunghole…”_ which merited Angela slapping her shoulder.

“You messed with me,” she said with another pout. Fareeha snaked her hand behind Angela and gently caressed her waist from under her shirt.

“YEAAGH!” Angela yelped. She took the phone and played another video _“Aww fuck, I can’t believe you’ve done this.”_

Just then, the doorbell rang. Fareeha went up to answer it.

“Good afternoon, Fareeha.” It was doctor Mordecai.

“Oh, hello there, doc! We’re just in the living room, come on in,” Fareeha said, messily letting the doctor in.

Angela was sitting on the couch, watching a video of dank memes on the Chromecast.

“Ah, doctor! What brings you here?” Angela asked.

“Fareeha said something about you breaking your diet so I decided to check on you. Plus, you’re on the last month of your second trimester, so two birds and one stone.” He answered.

The doctor did his series of checkups, and found that everything was fine. “Well, provided that everything stays in order, in a little bit more than three months, your little bundle of joy is bound to arrive.”

He packed up his equipment and added, “It’s not every day that a couple like the two of you ends up compatible for this method of biological conception. It’s still in the works, and luckily Angela didn’t end up with a diet of raw fish.”

“Oh,” Angela said in wonder. “The application of parthenogenesis from shark studies?”

“Why yes.” Mordecai answered. “But, instead of taking polar bodies from you, they were taken from Fareeha. Usually this method is used if the husband has little to no viable sperm and the wife’s own polar bodies are used to fertilize the ovum. What we did for the case of you two was purely guesswork, looks like your little one is one heck of a miracle.”

He stood up and went to the door. “I’ll be taking my leave, my co-workers are looking for me again. The two of you keep safe.”

And with that, he left to return to his workplace.

“Amazing how our little one is in a way, a miracle, huh?” Fareeha wondered. Angela, who had a tendency to ruin moments like this, nodded in agreement instead.

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up sleeping in my Evolution class because of bingewatching a rocket montage (pun)
> 
> But I did remember something about how some sharks have a plan B with making more cartilage jaws swim the ocean.


End file.
